


Take Care

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short on cash, Stiles is given the idea to become a high-end escort, which leads him to meet some interesting people, including one that makes his blood boil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

  

Stiles never imagined he’d use his body to make money, but after losing his job, his new roommate, Allison, explained that she occasionally worked as a high-end escort when she needed quick cash. Through her contacts, she knew several closeted men that would absolutely love his inked body, and they’d pay big money for him.

The gig sounded interesting enough to perk Stiles’ curiosity, so he had Allison pass his info along to her procurer, a guy named Boyd. He seemed to know everyone and had the hookup for virtually anything you could possibly desire. He told Stiles that he’d expect a flat $400 for each trick he set him up with, but after that, it was up to Stiles to handle his own business and charge whatever prices he wanted.

Boyd also advised him to collect the cash up front, and with the clients he’d send his way, he could easily charge two grand a night. Stiles thought that seemed fair enough, so he had Boyd go ahead and set him up with someone. Two days later, Boyd stopped off at their apartment with a name and number, collected his due, which Allison let Stiles burrow, and wished him luck.

Stiles met the young man at a luxury hotel. He was a sexy Latino who Stiles recognized immediately as Scott McCall, an up-and-coming rock star whose agent felt he needed to remain in the closet or it’d hurt his image. Scott was generous, giving Stiles two hundred more than what he asked for before they got down to business. It was all very playful and intimate. Scott was a flirty lover who enjoyed foreplay, and Stiles had a blast with him. Their mouths were almost constantly attached throughout, and after a lengthy 69 session, Stiles road Scott’s dick eagerly. Once they finished, Scott promised to hit him up the next time he was passing through.

Stiles returned home early in the morning with enough money to pay rent, pay Allison back what she loaned him, and still have enough to enjoy himself before Boyd introduced him to another trick. Stiles couldn’t believe how easy it was. He could actually start putting money into savings for the tattoo shop he always wanted to start.

When Boyd came around again, this time he warned Stiles that the kid was the son of a politician, one of those uber religious, straight-laced republicans, and was into some pretty freaky shit, so he should prepare himself for strange requests. Stiles wasn’t deterred. He always thought of himself as a kinky person, so he expected they would hit it off well.

He was not disappointed. The guy’s name was Isaac, and sex with him was quite a ride. To start, Isaac had a foot fetish and spent the better part of a half hour sucking Stiles’ toes and licking his feet. He then used his impressively large cock to work out Stiles’ jaw to the point that it ached for days to follow. He was also into strapping his partner down with scarves and neckties. Stiles found himself on his knees with his ass up, ankles wrapped together, wrists bound behind his back, and getting the dicking of his life.

Stiles’ third encounter was with twins, a pair of handsome socialites who enjoyed playing together. Stiles walked away from that experience feeling used. His first two tricks were actually fun, but these fellas were aggressive and smacked him around. Stiles liked rough sex just as much as the next hungry bottom, but the twins were abusive.

They cussed at him, spit on him, slapped him across the face repeatedly, and spanked him so hard he was bruised for over a week. They took turns between his mouth and ass, and then double penetrated him, which Stiles didn’t enjoy in the slightest. That really hurt, but even when he said he was uncomfortable doing it, they didn’t care, refusing to stop until they got off. And if he didn’t think it could get worse, they shoved him down and pissed on him, laughing condescendingly as they did.

Stiles took some time to recover after that. Nearly a month went by before he took on his fourth client. This man was smoldering hot. Derek was his name, and out of all his tricks, this one was his most ideal match. He was tall with a muscular physique, dark hair, mysterious, and alluring. Stiles found him to be irresistibly attractive solely by appearance.

They didn’t talk much after the introductions were made. Derek simply put on some music for background noise, thumping, dark electronic, and he ordered Stiles to give him a striptease as he sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles liked the direction already. He swung his hips side to side and moved his torso in a circular motion as he undressed slowly. He then gave Derek a lapdance after stripping down to his jockstrap, which Derek had requested he wear prior to their meeting.

The lust in the Derek’s eyes was intense, and Stiles was so turned on by the time Derek’s hands finally touched his body that the front of the jock was soaked with precum. Derek allowed Stiles to undress him before pushing the tatted youth onto his back, lifting his hips into the air, and rimming him for the better part of an hour while pausing occasionally to mark his inner thighs with hickeys.

Stiles was nearly in tears with desire by the time Derek penetrated him. As drawn out and methodical was his foreplay, so was Derek’s fucking. He took his time, thrusting steady and deep. Stiles came twice while Derek fucked him, and then the two laid together kissing until the sun rose, which was something he’d never done before. When he finally got up to dress and leave, Derek offered him an extra thousand.

"No, no," Stiles denied him. "I can’t take more of your money. Not after what you did to me; how you treated me. I should be paying you."

Derek smiled for the first time, and Stiles melted. A part of him wished it wasn’t just sex, that it didn’t have to end there, but he wasn’t a fool. Sex for money was meaningless, and Stiles knew better than to allow himself to get attached.

After he finished putting his clothes back on, Derek stepped out of bed and pulled him into a warm embrace. They kissed once more, intimately. Stiles whimpered on Derek’s lips and his eyes fluttered. As Derek kissed down his chin and up his jawline, Stiles groaned, “Why are you doing this to me?”

The man chuckled and whispered huskily, “I just want something to remember you by.”

Stiles felt his heart sink. He muttered, “You can always call me again… That was seriously the best sex of my life.”

Derek smiled sadly as he held Stiles’ cheeks in his hands. “I’m only here on business… and I’m married. I can guarantee that we won’t ever see each other again.”

Stiles pouted and diverted his eyes. “That sucks,” he snorted after a brief pause. “I didn’t see your ring.”

"I took it off. Can’t wear it when I do this sort of thing."

The frown on Stiles’ face grew. He asked, “Why stay married if you’re so unhappy that you have to do stuff like this?”

Derek sighed deeply. “Because I have a two year old daughter and it’s my job to care for her, even if my wife and I don’t get along anymore.”

"But you can still care and provide for her if you get a divorce, right?"

Derek shook his head. “Wife’s a bitch. Kate… she’d fight me for custody; try to strip me of my wealth. It’d drag on for years. I don’t want to put my daughter through that. I want her in a stable home.”

He paused, stroking Stiles’ cheek, and added, “So this is all I get. A one night stand with a beautiful guy that I could never be with even if I wanted.”

"Sounds like a terrible life," Stiles whispered. "You only live once. If you live for other people and never put yourself first, you’ll never be happy."

Derek again smiled to mask the agony inside. He replied, “I know.”

Stiles sighed, leaned into him, and kissed him one last time. He then buried his face in Derek’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Take care, Derek. I hope one day you find happiness.”

Derek nodded as Stiles stepped away. “You too.”

True to Derek’s word, Stiles never heard from him again. He tried to call the number he had, but it was for a track phone that was obviously purchased for that single encounter and then discarded after. It made him wonder if Derek was even his real name.

Stiles always thought about how Derek was doing and imagined what life could have been with him. Even after years, Stiles was convinced that Derek was his soulmate. For that singular reason, he never quite settled down; never stopped searching for him. He dated a few guys casually, but no relationship ever lasted longer than a year or two. When they realized Stiles was holding out for someone else, they always left him.

In the end, love eluded Stiles all his life. He wasn’t the type of person to settle for second best, and because he considered Derek the one that got away, no one else ever had a serious chance. But Stiles was okay with that. As long as he remembered that what he and Derek shared was real, even if only for a fleeting night, Stiles was at peace.


End file.
